Unseen
by NostalgicDaydream
Summary: Light always knew that he just wasn’t into girls. His father, a big believer in arranged marriage, have arranged for him to be married to Misa Amane. But what happens when Misa goes missing, and Light is blamed for her disappearance? Discontinued


**Light always knew that he just wasn't into girls. His father, a big believer in arranged marriage, have arranged for him to be married to Misa Amane. But what happens when Misa goes missing, and Light is blamed for her disappearance? He is arrested by none other than L. With Light's true feelings beginning to come out in the open, will he be able to hide himself from his father, and L?**

**I don't own Death Note, thank you for reminding me.**

_Chapter One: Arrangement_

"Light, please come in here, I need to talk to you."

Light Yagami placed the plate back into the sink and walked over to his father. "What is it, dad?" he asked him. Soichiro Yagami placed his hand on his son's shoulder. Light winced slightly, but didn't remove the hand.

"I've noticed that you haven't had a girlfriend yet. You're smart, popular, polite, the perfect man. Why haven't you asked anyone out yet? You hang out with dozens of girls; surely you're interested in one of them." Soichiro removed his hand from Light's shoulder, leaning back in his chair. "Now this has gone on long enough. I want grandchildren, and ones that carry the Yagami name. Sayu can't do that. I've decided to get you an arranged marriage. Your future bride will be coming tomorrow. I know that you will fall in love with her and give me many, many grandchildren."

"Um, dad," Light started, "What if… what if I don't want to do an arranged marriage? What if I don't like the person I'm getting married to?"

"Nonsense! You haven't even met the girl yet. Have you?"

"Well, no. but I wasn't talking about the girl in particular…" Light trailed off, staring at the ground. Soichiro's eyes slowing widened in understanding. Before Light knew it, Soichiro had stood up and knocked him to the ground.

"I did _not _raise my son to be a… a… _pervert. _It's sick, and wrong. It goes against the Lord's will and I will _not _stand for it. Now, tell me again. You _do _want to marry the girl, don't you?" he grabbed Light by the shirt collar, pulling him up from the ground.

"I cannot wait to be married to this… this… woman that you have so kindly chosen for me, father." Light stared at the ground once more. His father, seemingly satisfied with his answer, let go of Light's shirt collar. "Now go up to your room and study." Light scrambled away from Soichiro.

"Light, he's not like that. He's going to marry this girl, and thank me afterwards. He'll forget even doubting his sexuality." he shook his head and sat back in his chair. "Sachiko! Bring me some sake!"

Stumbling up to his room through his tears, Light quietly closed his door. What had he done to deserve this? He had always gotten good grades, never talked back to an adult, and was the president of his senior class. "I won't ever be good enough for my father if I'm not married to a beautiful woman… why can't it be a beautiful man? Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, Dad seems to think that." Light's head shot up. Sayu was leaning on his doorway, smiling sadly. She closed the door behind her, walked over to Light and sat on his bed. "You can't help who you're attracted to. Dad was just raised differently, that's all. If you don't want to marry this girl, then you shouldn't have to. I'll back you up, no matter what." Light smiled at his sister, and then buried his head in her lap.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. You'll get through this. _We'll _get through this." Sayu stroked his head as he sobbed into her lap. An hour passed before Light lifted his head. "Hey, you're the younger sister; I'm supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around." Sayu chuckled and left his room.

Light turned around on his back. There was no way for him to tell his father that he didn't want to be married to this woman, or any woman for that matter. His sister understood, but what would his mother say? She was always being pushed around by Soichiro; if she really believed in Light, would she side with him, or his father? Whatever would happen, he would have to wait until tomorrow, when he met his 'future bride'.

**Ta da! I've had this on my mind for… two days. I promise, though, that I will update Possession. I think that Trouble in the Love Triangle has reached its end… after all, I did kill off the main character… I am terrible, I know. Anyway! Please, please, please review me.**


End file.
